if only 1000 cranes can save you
by xxxblackstrawberrykittyxxx
Summary: Inspired by the story Sadako. Amu has a crush on Tadase and Ikuto likes Amu but will Ikuto be able to tell her his true feelings before its to late and will Amu realize her true feelings before he goes to a better place
1. Chapter 1

"amu recieved a phone call from rima. With out wasting any second you left tadase in a hurry

and rushed to Ikuto's location. There rima was sitting weeping and sobbing beside the lifeless man..."

"Mama, what are these?" a six yearold little boy tugged his mother's dress, she looked down finding her son holding out what little things his mini hand could carry. The adorbale kid held out six papers, all in varieties of shapes and colours.

The mother squated down eye level with the tiny child. She took one of the folded papers, and stared at it as memories began to rush through her head.

*Flashback seven years ago*

For the past three years amu has been crushing on tadase .A very sweet, childish, guy not forgetting to mention his sharp looks that grabbed every girl's attention, his charming smile, which never failed to melt hundreds of girls heart.

amus been dreaming of him confessing to her self for so many times, countless imaginations built up, never getting tired them, hoping that one day, it would be outside your head. It just happened to be in that one afternoon...It was a dream come true...

[IKUTO's POV]

She escaped my grip. I turned back and saw her running, I slowly walked tailing behind her. I was about to walk in the room, when I heard Jonghyun. I didn't continue to walk, instead, I leaned on the wall beside the door. I stared at the ground, wishing that he woulnd't continue as I know where their conversation will lead to. As I heard what the last thing I wanted to hear from him, I tilted my head back to the wall, staring completely at the white ceiling.

I walked off before they even got out of the classroom. I was one step closer to the gate, but before I could get out of the school ground, my body weakend, my vision became fuzzy, the sound waves travelling to my eardrums were blocked out...


	2. Chapter 2

YOUR POV (you amu)

*Flashback seven years ago*

For the past three years you've been crushing on tadase. A very sweet, childish, guy not forgetting to mention his sharp looks that grabbed every girl's attention, his charming smile, which never failed to melt hundreds of girls heart.

You've been dreaming of him confessing to you for so many times, countless imaginations built up, never getting tired them, hoping that one day, it would be outside your head. It just happened to be in that one afternoon...It was a dream come true.

The last bell of the day rang, symbolising that school had finished for the day. The classroom was cleared out within roughly three minutes. You were left behind to tidy the mess your classmates had left. It took quite alot of time but you managed to get through it. You were standing behind your seat, organising your books, you placed them upwards and tapped the bottom of your books so that they are all in neat piles, you held them close to your chest and as you turned to your right, there, tadase stood, looking cool and admirable as always. One of his hands inside his pocket, while the other behind his neck, trying to builed up courage to speak. He didn't make eye contact.

You were stunned to see him, it was the only moment you weren't thinking of him, and that's when he pops up, which was very unexpected. You stood there not moving an inch as if frozen to the ground. There was a moment of silence.

"So, uhm" He was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly nervous, but at this point you were clueless why. The only thing that was going through your head was that he was there, right before your eyes. You snapped out of it, "H-hey" One of your hands waved, and the other kept your books by your chest. His eye glances over to you, making eye contact with eachother. "S-sup" He took out his hand inside his pocket and also did a little wave. He walked towards a table close to you, and sat on it. You pulled out a chair, knowing that he wants to discuss something. You placed your books back on the table and looked up waiting for what he had to say. "Well, it's spring break next week... and... I-I heard that y-you didn't have any one to go with, so..." he suddenly paused, you remained silent anticipating the next sentence he's about to say. Once again your eyes met, his eyes were different from before, they were steady, determined to let his words out. "Please, what is it you really want to say..." You thought.

Just when he was about to speak someone barged in the room interupting the nice atmosphere being formed little by little, the two of you abruptly turned your head towards the door as a response of being startled. It was Ikuto, one of your closest friend and also happens to be tadase's best friend. "Oh good you're still here." as he spoke he made his way towards you, and gracefully grabbed your wrist, you stood up as he gently pulled you, "Oh, tadase, hey~" He greeted him before passing tadase, but didn't stop pulling you out of the room. "Where exactly are you taking me?" You expressed that you're confused through your face expression. Before he could answer, you suddenly pulled your hand out of his, remembering your books and also wishing that tadase would still be there to continue with what he was about to say. You ran to back to the classroom.

[Ikuto's POV]

She escaped my grip. I turned back and saw her running, I slowly walked tailing behind her. I was about to walk in the room, when I heard Jonghyun. I didn't continue to walk, instead, I leaned on the wall beside the door. I stared at the ground, wishing that he woulnd't continue as I know where their conversation will lead to. As I heard what the last thing I wanted to hear from him, I tilted my head back to the wall, staring completely at the white ceiling.

I walked off before they even got out of the classroom. I was one step closer to the gate, but before I could get out of the school ground, my body weakend, my vision became fuzzy, the sound waves travelling to my eardrums were blocked out... My whole body felt heavier. My cheek suddenly touched the cold ground and my surroundings became darker. My eye lids felt tired.


End file.
